The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Conventional sensors that measure a physical parameter based on a change in resistance, such as thermocouples or strain gauges, are used in a variety of systems. For example, a thermal system, like pedestal heaters, use thermocouples to monitor the temperature of a heater surface. However, such sensors typically require completely isolated wiring (e.g., one for power and one for return) or separate power wires for each sensor and a common wire shared by all sensors. Thus, these sensors require significant number of wires that can be challenging to integrate in a system in which space or access is limited, such as thermal systems. These and other issues are addressed by the present disclosure.